Mahu'Kate
Mahu'Kate translated loosely into "Way of the deadly fist" (Mahu meaning deadly fist and Kate meaning Way) was a mystical combat style that was comprised of force powers and force-enhanced martial arts. The only weapon that a Mahu'Kate user ever used was their Mahu'Kate Staff, which they made using the Force itself. Created by the mystical sect known only as The Dragon on the planet of Zonama Sekot, Mahu'kate was considered by many to be a modified form of Teras Kasi. However, both forms were quite different in their forms. Mahu'kate focused more on mixing force powers with martial arts and relying on their staff for defense against enemies with lightsabers and swords. Weapons The only weapon that a Mahu'kate practitioner would use would be the Mahu'kate Staff. They would craft and design this weapon themselves and as such, each Mahu'kate staff looked slightly different. Some looked simply like a quarterstaff, whereas others resembled walking canes or scepters. This was to replace the lightsaber for the majority of Mahu'kate practitioners, which is why it became a custom to require it be made by the student themselves. The Mahu'kate staff was a staff made by the specific practitioner with different materials that he or she would specifically pick out themselves. The make-up of the staff would depend on what the user wanted. Some staves were simply durasteel with a cortosis weave, where as other were more complex. Some Mahu'kate staves were made of a Mandalorian iron alloy, made with Mandalorian Iron and Phrik. Some staves were even plated with materials such as Akorec scales to make them blaster resistant. The materials in the staff all depended on the user's personal taste and means to get the materials. Some high profile members of the wind sages had their own staves plated with Electrum. Stances There were five major stances of Mahu'kate, depending on the style that you were about to perform or use. Angry Snake The Budo'jit stance, or the Stance of the Angry Snake, was one of the most common opening stances. It gave the user a strong footing and protected their upper body from fast attacks. It was used when performing the Short Fist or Hu'jah form. Sleeping Kinrath Osha du fa, or Stance of the Sleeping Kinrath was an extremely rare stance, in which the user would stand with both hands opened and relaxed. One hand would be by their side while the other would be extended at a downward angle. This would enable the used to use spear hands extremely easily, however because of the difficulty that spear handing posed, this stance was only used by true masters of the art. It was used when performing the Ha'dic or Spear Handed form. Boundless Bursa Argra Duha, or the Boundless Bursa stance, was a powerful, albeit deceiving, stance. While it looked like the user was open for attack, his arms were flexed and poised for action. One move and the arms would come up in a sideways arc with such power that a blow to the head would knock even the strongest man unconcious. It was used when performing the Bear Fist, or Hu'argra Form. Stalking Nexu Ahu'daka, or the stance of the Stalking Nexu was one of the more common stances of Mahu'kate. It was used more often than all the other stances because of its form. It was used when performing the Hu'jic or Mixed Fist Form, which was the first form a Mahu'kate student would learn. It was also the most often used because of its ease, yet power. Dragon Fist Hu'feir, or Dragon Fist stance was the most powerful of all the stances because of its form. One hand would be raised and open while the other would be closed in a tight fist. The moves in the Dragon's Fire form were extremely quick and extremely powerful, consisting of such moves as the Dragon Surge, Dragon Lash and a mystical move known as the Dragon's mouth. This was used when performing the Dragon's Fire Form or Feir'dra. Moves There were many, many moves in Mahu'kate, but there were a few that were considered staples of the form. *Defensive Sphere: By spinning their staff in a sphere and using the Force to reinforce the action, the user would create an almost impenetrable sphere around their bodies. *Dragon's Mouth: The user would use their staff to trap the opponent around the neck, they would then lock their elbows around the staff and break their neck with a powerful spinning action from their arms. *Dragon Surge: A move in which the user would shove the staff into their opponents rib-cage and lift them off of the ground. They would then use the Force to slam them back onto the ground. This would cause instant unconciousness most of the time, and was one of the favoured moves of the Mahu'kate practioner because of how hard it was to defend against. *Dragon Lash: By slashing their staff sideways across the opponents head, they would be able to crack the oppponent's skull, depending on if their opponent had head protection or not. This move would usually shatter a helmet if the opponent had one. *Break the Snake: A powerful move where the user would grab an opponent's punch by the wrist and slam either their other hand or their staff into their elbow, forcing the bone to come out the other end, rendering not only the opponent in trememdous pain, but their arm useless. *Grab the Air: The user would jump into the air and land on the opponents shoulders. They would then ball up their fist and bring their elbow crashing down on the opponent's head. *Tree Breaker: By using all of their limbs in one extremely powerful move, the user would trip the user and break their legs with two extremely powerful force enhanced punched to their thighs. *Atta goes to Calgary: The user would jump on the opponent like a cat, grabbing them with their legs. They would then proceed to hammer away at their opponents face and head with their elbows in such a powerful blow, that most opponents were knocked out instantly. *The Monkey Gives the Ring: The User would wait until the opponent opened themselves up. They would then barge in and slam both fists into their throat. Sometimes this would cause death if the blow was strong enough, as it would crush the airways and the throat of the opponent. Known Practioners *Dade Leviathan *Wind Sages *The Dragon Behind the Scenes Mahu'kate was based off of the real life martial arts of Muay Thai, Aikido and Jeet Kune Do. This article was first published on the Star Wars Fanon wiki under Dade Leviathan's other username, locksmithjones. Category:Fighting Styles